Beautiful Chaos
by Lilah Whitlock
Summary: Okay, I finally managed to change it into 'Caster Chronicels', thanks to the beautiful ArabellaWhitlocl. Thank you sister, I owe you! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness approaches... Where have I heard this phrase again? Oh yes, from my annoying aunt. Here I am in Gatlin, the town of the Cream Pies, trying to finally undestand what the hell am I doing with a bunch of idiots who are just accidentally Casters...

Stupid, right? I came here, representing the niece of Macon Ravenwood, Isabella Marie Ravenwood. The daughter of his dead sister. He hates me. I hate him. Fair enough. Do I wish to be one? Hell, no. I'm not from their breed. Thanks God. But, silly as I am, I need to pose as a hormonal teen separated just weeks from her 'Claiming'. They think I'll be a Siren, a Mind Controller. I moved to Forks, and the vampire family I met here believed that I was a Siren. How naive they were.

My now husband and mate thinks I'm one. Jesus, sometimes vampires are stupid. But what am I? I'm a creature destinied to bring death, pain, destruction and chaos with me. I'm travelling the Earth, killing, feeding, and living. I have a simple life, soaked with blood, and I enjoy it. Soon enough, you'll find out what I am. Just be patient. And don't be fooled by my tricks.

I'm very smart. Just listen to your gut. If it says to run, run like there's no tomorrow. Run for your life.

You won't regret it.


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

3 years passed after my 18th birthday. When I had to choose. So little time for such a big decision.

I'm Isabella Marie Ravenwood, the niece of the old Macon Ravenwood. I recently moved from Gatlin, to Forks. I left everybody behind me, just for their safety. I still remembered the day I left.

_(Flashback)_

"You're sure you'll get fine on your own?" Macon asked for the hundred time. I really well..hated him. He was so controling over me, always persuading me to do what he wants. He became much nicer since my change. But I won't give in. So I played on the charm card.

"I'll be fine. I need to be alone." I said seriously. I will really miss the rest of them.. Delphine, Reece..just everybody. I saw Delphine wiping away the tears wich filled her bright green eyes. I sighed, took my bags and went outside. The fresh smell of lemons filled my nose and I felt relieved

_(End of flashback)_

We finally landed. I couldn't see the sky; it was covered in thick, gray clouds wich hung really down, I felt like I could touch them. I almost hit someone.

"Sorry." I murmured. But the anonymus just went past me.

_How rude, _I thought, _he could at least say it's OK._

This wasn't a good sign.

I came in in my house. It was something like a mansion, with big windows wich streched from the roof till the ground, bordered with heavy curtains. Everything was manely in dark red and black. I loved those colors. They truly described my feelings. Danger. They just scream "I am dangerous, RUN!'. I placed my clothes, took a shower and went to bed. Then I heard it:

_Eighteen months, eighteen years,_

_eighteen years, eighteen tears,_

_Accept the lost, hold your fears,_

_He'll come, wait paitently_

_"_Shut up!" I said under my breath. I was sick of that song! It reminded me of my past; or future. My aunte kept telling me that I'll find love; he'll be a mythical creautre as me, but different. I didn't get it! I'm waiting for three years now, everytime listening to the same song! Damn it.. After some minutes spent in cursing my life, I finally fell asleep.

_Morning_

My first day in Forks High. I woke up with that though. After moving curtains to see the weather I was disappointed. Cloudy again? Is there anything other here? Sun?

I could play a little...but no. _Remember the promise you gave to aunt Delphine. NEVER use your powers among humans._ I sighed. It wasn't funny at all. What's the use of my powers when I can't use them? I went to my closet to pick up a outfit. I choosed black skinny jeans, a basic black shirt, with a black cardigan and basic black high heels. My sister Reece always said that I am really pretty but that I dress like a goth. I always replied that I just like when my clothes match my hair. But for my own sake, I pulled off my black, and instead pick a red cardigan, with maching red heels. _Better than everything black. _I thought as I looked into the mirror. I could tell I liked what I saw. The girl in the mirror had a pale face, long black, wavy hair with red strakes which you could only see in the sun, and a long neck. My clothes helped my luminous green eyes to stand out more, contrasting with the red.I smiled bitterly at the un-aging face and took my bag. I got out of my big, somewhat empty house and went to my baby, my Volvo. I thought it won't stick out _that _much, but I changed my mind, when I arrived at the parking lot. Many old, rusty cars filled it. I literally felt the stares of curius students like hammer bumping my head.

_What a car. She must be more richer than the Cullens._

_I hope she isn't prettier than me. Or at least Rosalie Hale. That would mean war._

Who are the Cullens? Who is that famous Rosalie? I got out of my car, pretty graceful even for me, even in my heels. I heard everybodys' gasps.

_She's deffinetely prettier than me and Rosalie. Damn!_

_Whoa, she's smoking HOT!_

_I bet I can take her number before the day ends. _I shiverred at these thoughts. They were too disgusting, even for me. And I am pretty used to everything. I went in a room, which seemed to be a office. I looked at the short, chubby middle-aged woman with short red hair and thick glasses.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. I am new here and I want my schedule." I asked her in the most polite voice I could manage. Not that I was rude to anybody, but I just like to be a little more...tougher.

"Sure, honey." she gave me a piece of white and pink paper, " the pink paper must be signed by your teachers. At the end of the day bring it to me." she smiled warmly.

"Thank you." I turned and went through the door outside at the rainy lot. I heard her shout to me as the door closed.

"Good luck!"

"I'll need it" I said under my breath. I just couldn't get off the feeling that something was wrong here.


End file.
